custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarangi
Tarangi, also known as "the Deserter", is a Toa of Air from an alternate universe and P-buddy's self MOC. He's a former member of the Order in that universe, but deserted after Mata-Nui reformed Spheres Magna. History Early Life Shortly after the creation of the MU, Tarangi was deposited on to an unnamed island with several other Matoran. There, he worked as a tree-scaler, climbing colossal trees to retrieve fruit before it fell and spoiled. Tarangi's village housed about fifty Matoran and was protected by three Toa. Eventually, one of his Toa fufilled her destiny, gave up her powers, and transformed eight Matoran into Toa, one of which was Tarangi. Shortly after becoming a Toa, he made himself known by single handedly defeating a massive Sea Rahi. During the following celebration, he was given an invitation into the Order of Mata-Nui. Adventures With the Order While on his way to Daxia, Tarangi encountered Anahira, a female Toa of Psionics and the only other Toa on the vessel. Upon arriving on the island, 'Rangi and the others were trained in nearly every form of combat by Hydraxon and then assessed by another member, Axonn. After reviewing, their skills and abilities, they were given an assignment/job to carry out and the equipment to do it. For his unique problem-solving skills and Toa powers, he was given the task of capturing extremely powerful villains and outlaws. The Order sent him to Artahka, where he was given his Camaflouging Armor, Cyclone Lance, and Gravity Shield to use in battle. Mission 1 His first mission, was to track down and apprehend an insane Skakdi of Sonics, who was making his way to Zakaz. He was paired with Anahira, who'd become a prominent tracker, and together they managed to corner him in a small port town. Thanks to lucky timing however, the Skakdi escaped on a barge to Zakaz. Upon arriving on the island, Tarangi and Anaphora were captured and soon informed that Skakdi ha dallied himself with a second warrior, a Skakdi of Magnetism. After a long, tiring battle, he and his colleague were apprehended. Other Missions For a while, 'Rangi undertook similar missions, often crossing paths with his tracker friend. Some of these events included: apprehending a rouge Toa of Gravity, a massive Rahi stampede in Metru-Nui, and incapacitating a Vortixx spy. Abilities & Traits Personality Tarangi is very witty and quick thinking. He has a charming air around him that comes naturally, but deep down he's very logical. He makes sure to think through situations before acting, but can do so very quickly, giving him a tremendous advantage in battle. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Air, Tarangi has naturally high control over his element, allowing him to shift air, create wind, or detect small anomalies in the air itself. Tarangi wields a cyclone lance. It has the power to create cyclones (or when fired in reverse, a vortex) and fires a Rhotuka. 'Rangi's Implosion Rhotuka, causes nearby matter to be sucked into an extremely dense sphere and then released with great force. Camouflage armor, as its name implies, gives the user the ability to blend in to his/her surroundings, but cannot hide exposed body parts or mask colors. The Gravity Shield has an extremely high gravitational field, drawing projectiles and attacks in towards itself and away from the user. Despite its powerful strength, its range is limited, allowing objects that will fly past the operator to continue on their course. In addition to that, it can neutralize the effects of gravity and/or gravity attacks, making it useful against Gravity-Powered enemies. Gallery IMG 0388-0.JPG|Tarangi's first model. Many changes have been made since then... :P IMG 0389.JPG|The second version of Tarangi and the first to include the Cyclone Lance. Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa of Air Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Characters